


A Hard Lesson Learned

by zenkitty555



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Doctor Strange Kinkmeme, Dom/sub, Flogging, M/M, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenkitty555/pseuds/zenkitty555
Summary: Prompt from the Doctor Strange KinkMeme on Tumblr.Prompt: Strordo dialogue prompt: “Shhh, don't cry. It’ll be all over soon. Now keep counting.”





	

“Shhh, don't cry. It’ll be all over soon. Now keep counting,” Karl said.

His tone was sharp and cold, devoid of the encouragement Stephen might have expected from his teacher. Stephen tried to hold back the tears, as the riding crop came down on his legs. He could feel the flesh split on this strike.

“Fif..teen.”

He choked back his sob, and Karl stopped. Stephen cried out as he felt the tip of the crop drag along the deepest mark.

“We’re only half way Strange. You know the punishment. If you disobey the Ancient One’s rules, it's thirty lashes with the crop. I let you off easy your first time, but no more. Especially not after Wong told me you were opening portals in the library.”

“I’m sorry Master Mordo. I will not do it again.”

His face was red from crying. His legs and arms were trembling, making it hard for him to keep his position.

“You will not do it again, and you will take your punishment like a good pupil.”

Karl moved the crop upward and came down right on the lower part of his bottom this time.

Stephen paused for a nanosecond, “Sixteen.”

He made sure to keep counting, otherwise he would have gained two strikes for the price of one. 

“On your knees Strange. This side is already filled.”

He obeyed immediately, and Karl moved to his front. It was scarier this way, watching the crop come down, instead of just feeling it. 

“Seventeen… Eight...teen… Nine…Nineteen.”

Karl stopped.

“Nine, Nineteen?” 

Stephen’s hands trembled more than normal, and he cast his eyes downwards, watching the new welts form on his thighs. 

“I will let it slide this once. If you do it again, you will count from nine.” 

“Twenty… Twenty-one… Twenty-two, twenty-three.”

His voice didn't sound like his own from all the emotion and all the gunk that had built up in his throat from crying. 

“Twenty-four… Twenty-five… Twenty-six…” 

Once again Karl stopped, and took his hand to lift Stephen’s face up so they could make eye contact. He ran his thumb over Stephen’s cheek and licked his lips. He brought the crop up to retrace the path of his thumb. Stephen watched as Karl raised it once more, but nearly closed his eyes when he brought it back down.

“Twenty-seven.”

Stephen made sure he didn't close his eyes. He made sure he didn't forget to count. He knew what would happen if he did either.

“Twenty-eight, twenty-nine… Thirty.”

He cried out after the last one hit. 

“I should give you one more for being so noisy,” Karl growled. 

“I’m sorry Master Mordo. Please forgive me.”

“We are finished Strange. Don't break any more of the rules.”

Karl stared at him. Stephen picked himself up, wiping the tears from his face with the back of his hand, and looked down at his legs.

“For God sakes Karl, did you have to do the front of them as well. It's going to hurt like hell all week,” Stephen grumbled.

“We both know you like it. Come here, I'll bring the salve,” Karl purred.

He followed Karl, sitting at the very edge of the bed, careful not to let his legs touch anything. Karl knelt down at his legs, spreading the cold, greasy salve over the marks. It burned and chilled the red, raised flesh at the same time. Stephen breathed in sharply from the sensation. 

“Where would I be without you?” Stephen asked. 

“Most likely in some seedy den with a master that is that is not a master of the mystical arts. You are extremely lucky to have me.”

“I know.”

Karl pushed himself up to share a kiss with his lover. Although he didn't always indulge Stephen with his requests, he sometimes gave in when his mood suited him. Stephen was quite a lucky man. 


End file.
